Vício
by Tia Po
Summary: "O vício era a desculpa" * Dedicada à Hoppipollas * NejiIno *


**Naruto não me pertence, e estou frustrada demais pra fazer um disclaimer engraçado hoje.**

**Tobi, quem é voce afinal? **

* * *

><p><strong>Vício<strong>

O vício é um estágio no qual você não consegue mais viver sem algo. Esse algo é o alvo do seu vício. Ela era viciada, e ela sabia que era viciada. Seu vício era ele. Com seu cheiro, seu corpo, sua voz, seu sorriso. Sorriso esse que ela nunca realmente vira, já que ele sempre ostentava aquele rosto firme, às vezes irritado, mas tão belo quando sereno. O vício era tão grande que ela já não podia mais viver sem a presença dele. Aquele que ela conhecia desde a adolescência, aquele que sempre estava quieto, mas que quando falava, suas palavras feriam como facas. Aquele garoto bonito que se escondia atrás do nome. Aquele que foi aceito pelo grupo depois de toda a verdade ser revelada.

Mas ela não era de um clã de prestígio. Enquanto ele pertencia à família mais rica da vila. Tal riqueza os separava, mas ela fez o possível para que a esquisita amizade voltasse ao normal. Ela conseguiu. E aquele vício pela presença dele, mudou.

O vício dela passou para outro estágio. Um estágio muito mais avançado. O estágio em que seu vício saiu do controle. A presença não era mais o bastante. Ela precisava de mais, mais, muito mais. Ela queria tocar aquele corpo bem definido pelos treinos intensivos. Ela queria sentir o cheiro daqueles fios castanhos, queria provar dos lábios finos. E aquilo estava acabando com ela. Até que ele percebeu. Percebeu as reais intenções dela. E percebendo o que ela queria, ele resolveu brincar com ela, para então dizer o que realmente almejava.

E o jogo começou.

A noite de lua nova estava mais escura que o habitual trazendo consigo o frio do inverno que se aproximava, e ele se esgueirava pelas estreitas ruas de Konoha. "A janela está aberta", constatou. Não mediu esforços e deu um salto, parando no parapeito da janela. Ela o olhou surpresa, com os olhos arregalados. Ela achava que ele não era real, até que sentiu os finos lábios dele, sobre os seus.

Ficou estática e não correspondeu de início. Aquilo parecia loucura para ela. Loucura dele. Tentou formar algo coerente na sua mente, mas então o vício sobrepôs a razão e ela o beijou na mesma intensidade que ele ansiava. O beijo era cheio de necessidade. De desejo. De luxúria.

As mãos habilidosas descartavam as roupas, que foram parar em qualquer lugar do quarto dela. As carícias eram ousadas, os toques eram íntimos, os beijos não se limitavam a boca.

E eles se tornaram amantes.

Ele foi embora sem dizer uma única palavra. Ela tentou chamar o nome dele, mas já era tarde demais e ela estava sozinha novamente. Entretanto, todas as noites ele voltava, e tudo acontecia de novo. E de novo. E de novo. E cada noite que ele aparecia, o vício se tornava mais forte e profundo. E somente as noites não eram mais suficientes para satisfazer a vontade dela.

Então ela começou a procurá-lo de dia. Exatamente como ele planejou. E no meio dos treinamentos ela aparecia. Com seu cabelo preso e seus olhos brilhantes. Com suas vestes curtas e a pele branca a mostra. E ele abandonava o tronco que batia e ia em direção a ela. Os olhos dele analisavam-na com perícia, até que a distância fosse vencida e os corpos se unissem naquela tão conhecida dança.

E enfim, ele passou a entender o que ela sentia. E o jogo que ele começou, não teria um vencedor. E o vício dela, se estendeu a ele. E os encontros se tornavam mais frequentes. E eles chegaram a um ponto que não conseguiam ficar mais do que horas sem se verem.

E ele foi designado para uma missão.

Ela tentou protestar, pediu que fosse junto, mas só ele seria necessário. E com o primeiro beijo calmo e terno de ambos, ele partiu. E ela começou a entrar em estado de abstinência do seu vício. Chegou a tal estágio que não conseguia dormir calmamente, sonhando com as mãos dele a tocando novamente.

Finalmente ele voltou. Muito cansado, e ferido. No hospital ela gritou, esperneou e fez a maior confusão, até que eles cederam e a deixaram cuidando dele. Ela ficava dia e noite velando pela saúde dele, que agora estava em coma. E prometeu a si mesma que não sairia daquele hospital até que ele abrisse os olhos e dissesse seu nome mais uma vez.

E ela ficou lá um mês.

Foi um mês dormindo poucas horas, comento e tomando banho no hospital. Seu pai foi visitá-la preocupado, e ela só respondeu que devia sua vida a ele, e que só estava fazendo a sua obrigação. Logo depois do homem de meia idade ir embora, ela voltou ao quarto e encontrou seu paciente virando de um lado para o outro. O segurou firmemente e chamou seu nome várias vezes.

E os olhos dele se abriram.

Ela verteu lágrimas de felicidade e um belo sorriso iluminou o seu rosto enquanto o abraçava fortemente, sem se preocupar com a dor que ele sentia. E quando ela deu espaço para ele respirar normalmente, ele sorriu limpando as lágrimas do rosto bonito dela. Uma semana mais tarde, ele recebeu alta do hospital.

E ela decidiu que eles não podiam voltar ao que eram.

Ele a mirou com dúvida, mas não questionou nada no momento. Virou-se para ir embora, porém fora interceptado pela mão alva dela, que segurava com força o braço dele. Voltou-se pra ela, e ela somente selou os lábios, em um beijo que durou como se ela dependesse daquilo para viver.

O vício era a desculpa.

A desculpa que ela usava por não saber lidar com seus sentimentos.

- O que foi isso?

- Eu era viciada em você, Neji. Era viciada apenas para mascarar o que realmente sentia.

- E o que é... Ino? – ele sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir da boca dela.

- Amor.

E ele a beijou, revelando o que realmente queria.

* * *

><p>Aaaah, viva os dois personagens mais gostosos de Naruto.<p>

Ok, admito que fiz da Ino uma ninfomaníaca nessa fic, mas sinceramente, esse foi o melhor jeito que encontrei pra expressar o vício dela. Bom, mas levando em conta que o alvo do vício dela era o Neji, a gente perdoa a Ino, né?

Essa fic é um presente para a minha queridíssima Hoppipollas, que sempre será a Toph-baka/Denise pra mim. Quando ela virou e me disse: EU QUERO UMA NEJIINO, eu pensei: PQP, não tinha casal mais estranho não? Quando ela disse que também queria uma KakaTema, ou uma ShikaTsu eu quase tive um treco, mas isso são outros casos da Pô e da Toph.

Espero que tenha gostado, Denise, porque eu, sinceramente, AMEI escrever essa fic, e olha que eu nem gosto do casal. Sou mais ShinoIno/KibaIno ou NejiHina/NejiHana (Hana de Hanabi, e não a irmã do Kiba, ok?). Sua ShinoIno sai um dia, porque tá bem hardcore escrevê-la, confesso.

Por favor, isso é um apelo que estou fazendo em todas as minhas fics mais recentes, não favoritem sem mandar review, é péssimo pra nós, ficwritters.

Beijos de cereja pra todos que leram e um Obrigada antecipado pra quem mandar review.

Até a próxima (terceiro capítulo de Naomi ou mais uma oneshot).

Ja nee.


End file.
